


Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Era of the Belmont’s Absence (1800s-1940s CE)

by Infinimine



Series: Belmont Legacy [7]
Category: Vampire Killer | Castlevania: Bloodlines, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ ギャラリー・オブ・ラビリンス | Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 奪われた刻印 | Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Family Drama, Historical Fantasy, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Memory Loss, Prophecy, Video & Computer Games, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine
Summary: Shanoa, the Morning Dawn, describes the time that the Belmont clan was unable to fight against Dracula. Several other heroes arose in this time to fill the gap.





	Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Era of the Belmont’s Absence (1800s-1940s CE)

**A History of the Era of the Belmont’s Absence (1800s-1940s)**

 

            The disappearance of the Belmonts is a great loss for those of us dedicated to fighting back the darkness in this world. The forces of light have not laid down and admitted defeat in their absence. Organizations and heroes have emerged to fill in during the clan’s absence. My name is Shanoa, a glyph socereress. Originally that name was a code name, but my real name has been lost even to myself. I have lived a very long life. The battles in my youth were unimaginably taxing and I have since watched over others who fight the night.

            My story begins with a now long-dead organization called the Order of Ecclesia. It was headquartered in an ancient section of Transylvania. It was my home alongside my friend...my family, Albus, until 1884. That year the leader of the organization, a scholar known as Barlowe, completed his research on magic glyphs (elaborate runes holding great power). He had found the source of the Dark Lord Dracula’s power over monsters. He called the glyph form of this power “Dominus.” It had to be divided into three parts in order for a human to even comprehend or use it.

            Albus stole these glyphs from Barlowe during the ritual to use them. He had discovered that the scholar planned to resurrect Dracula, not destroy him. I was blind to this evil plot at the time. The incomplete ritual stole many of my memories and all of my emotions. I was still able to absorb magic glyphs and fight competently. In retrospect I was a perfect loyal weapon for Barlowe. He sent me after Albus to reclaim Dominus glyphs. I tracked him all over eastern Europe. 

            Albus was performing a secretive plot but told me enough before I killed him to make me realize that I could not use Dominus in Barlowe’s ritual. I promised him I would not use the glyph. Barlowe was outraged and tried to kill me and take the glyphs for himself. I was able to stop him using Dominus, but to my horror Barlowe sacrificed his own soul to revive Dracula. The ancient fortress of Castlevania rose from the earth. I was forced to confront its horrors and face the king of evil myself. There was too little time to seek out anyone else to join me.

            I succeeded in slaying Dracula but the cost was Albus’ soul. I had used Dominus to finish off the Dark Lord. I was on the verge of dying, and then heard Albus’ voice. He had hidden himself within the glyphs of Dominus I had absorbed. He spent his soul so I could live. I was heartbroken and glad all at once. His gesture restored my memories and emotions. They returned to me all at once in that moment. To think of Albus now still brings me back to that swirl of emotions.  I had little time to dwell on my sorrows, as the forces of the night soon gathered for another assault on mankind after my victory. 

            The year was 1914 as war erupted across Europe and their holdings across the globe. Events were instigated by the vampress Elizabeth Bartley. She sought to use the souls of the dead from a global war to resurrect her distant kin, Dracula. It was a bloodbath previously unseen by mankind.

            Two warriors emerged to stop Elizabeth’s plans from being realized --John Morris (son of Quincy Morris who had slain Dracula in 1897 at the cost of his life). He had the Vampire Killer whip of Belmont fame. He was joined by the Spaniard Eric Lecarde who wielded the Alucard Spear forged by Dracula’s son. Together they tracked Elizabeth from the ruins of Dracula’s castle in the region of Transylvania to Castle Proserpina off the coast of England. It was there that they defeated the countess and a weakened Count Dracula.

            John Morris died only a few years after this battle. The Vampire Killer had drained his life in exchange for using its power because Morris was not a Belmont. He made Eric Lecarde promise to not tell his son, Jonathan Morris, how to unlock the whip’s power and thus have his life sucked away. Eric agreed but he still taught the ritual to unlock the whip’s power to his two mage daughters, Stella and Loretta. Sadly, it was not long after John’s death that another evil sought to use Dracula’s power to change the face of the world.

            The second World War began and in 1942 after its devastation had cost thousands of lives, a vampire named Brauner came to Castlevania seeking its power. He separated the castle from Dracula’s throne room in order to claim the power of the castle for himself. Eric Lecarde had tried to stop him but was slain and left as a ghost. Two years later Jonathan Morris and a mage named Charlotte Aulin arrived at the castle. Once inside the castle the pair quickly encountered Brauner and found out he was the lord of the castle, not Dracula like they suspected. 

            At the same time, the demigod servant of Dracula, known only to humans as Death, searched desperately for his master. Upon encountering Charlotte and Jonathan he learned of Brauner and that Dracula had not been resurrected. The purple cloaked pile of bones was outraged and swore to reclaim the castle from Brauner. This conflict between Brauner and Death allowed Jonathan and Charlotte valuable time to shatter Brauner’s control over the castle. 

            In their final battle with Brauner, Jonathan was able to use the full power of the Vampire Killer whip. This was thanks to Eric’s daughters performing the power releasing ritual. Jonathan has sworn to only use the whip sparingly, in honor of his father's wishes. 

            Death came and foiled their plans by dealing the killing blow to Brauner and completing Dracula’s revival. Charlotte and Jonathan had to face the Dark Lord and his skeletal lapdog in single combat in order to avoid destruction. They succeeded but their power was barely enough to win.

            After the pair’s victory they sought me out and told me their stories as I have recorded here. Charlotte then left to receive her next mission from the Belnades magicians, while Jonathan agreed to search for the heir of the Belmonts. He needed to pass the whip on to its proper owners before the prophesied war in 1999.


End file.
